<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Interrogation Room : The HellBitch by notyourtipicalauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416204">The Interrogation Room : The HellBitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor'>notyourtipicalauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheating Stiles Stilinski : Werewolf Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Barebacking, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Jordan Parrish, Cock Slut Sheriff Stilinski, Cuckolding, Father/Son Incest, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Human Derek Hale, Jordan Parrish Has A Fat Ass, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Jordan Parrish, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sheriff Stilinski Has A Fat Ass, Size Kink, Size Queen Jordan Parrish, Size Queen Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, power bottom sheriff Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were in a party<br/>when the sound of sirens reached their ears and the crowd<br/>started to run while Derek and Stiles already knew what to do.</p><p>Chapter 2 : Stiles, Derek, and the pack were following<br/>the trail of murders that a new creature<br/>was leaving in beacon hills.</p><p>their investigation took them to the limits of the town<br/>where they ambushed by the neighbor police department</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheating Stiles Stilinski : Werewolf Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the Afterparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Go to the end of the work for notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles and Derek were in a party<br/>
when the sound of sirens reached their ears and the crowd<br/>
started to run while Derek and Stiles already knew what to do, </p><p>one at home and the other paying his debt.</p><p>****</p><p>"Yes, Derek, I'm already at home"  Replied Stiles looking down and Grinning because<br/>
in front of him bent over the police car was the nice deputy Parrish impaling himself in his big dick. </p><p>" Ok, Good to know, I didn't notice how you escape" aware that at the moment he left, he noticed that his boyfriend wasn't behind and<br/>
the police were surrounding the whole place " But I forgot that you're a werewolf and know some tricks " Smiled Derek responding his own question<br/>
when the sudden noise of a moan startled him " What was that, are you watching porn " Grinned Derek imagining his boyfriend jerking his big cock.</p><p>"no, you pervert I caught my dad watching porn, I didn't Know heteros on porn were so loud" Replied Stiles increasing the pounding in the deputy hole " Listen, I'm going to approach<br/>
him, he hasn't even noticed me yet, he is in love with the sound of that new TV plasma - giving the cellphone to the deputy.</p><p>"Ahhhhh! Fuck yes" Moaned Jordan, when he felt that monster, juicy and thick cock getting deeper and splitting him open.<br/>
the cockslut was in heaven, glad that he found his Boss's son escaping from the back door when he decided to confront him<br/>
for attending the party that he wasn't supposed to go the as a result the werewolf grinned, got close, and told him.</p><p>"If you don't say anything to my dad I can give you what you really want" whispered stiles in his ear, making him shudder and<br/>
grabbing one of the deputy's hands towards his crotch.</p><p>"fuck " groaned Jordan when he felt that monster vibrating in his hand " Yeah, Fuck me" exclaimed Jordan when he felt one thick finger<br/>
get in his pants and touch his prostate.</p><p>"As you wish " Grinned Stiles fondling and slapping the Deputy's Big ass while fingering the wet and surprisingly open hole " and I thought you were straight HA!<br/>
it seems that this hole has been used a lot even for a hellhound with healing powers.</p><p>"I like to fuck myself with my fingers and my favorite dildo while Ahhhhh!" - A  Barely able to respond Jordan said - I'm on patrol - Keep saying the deputy, when the truth is that he loves cock, the bigger the better, that will make him sore for weeks even with his supernatural abilities, and he knew the moment that he saw the young werewolf that he is going to get it good, when the movement of what is hiding inside those pants captivated his eyes, making his hole clench hungry for being filled the first time that saw the younger stilinski at the police station.</p><p>" And here I am " thought Jordan when he remembered that he was moaning to the boyfriend of the man that was fucking him " Ahhh Yessss!" Growled Jordan and started to bounce his thick and big butt cheeks, enjoying the obscene and wet sound that his hole was making with the relentless thrusts that were impacting him.</p><p>"There you have " Said Stiles casually to his boyfriend on the phone " I didn't know that your dad likes those rough stuff, gross btw "making an eww sound Derek replied back.</p><p>"Haha, OK babe I gotta go, I love you, Can't wait to see you tomorrow" Confessed Stiles "Love you too babe, can't wait". answered the human </p><p>disconnecting the call and saving his cellphone, Stiles grabbed the deputy blonde hair, making the policeman arched his back and to groan louder.</p><p>"Open your cheeks you filthy slut" Doing as he told him,  the deputy put his hands in his buttocks, showing that red and throbbing hole being destroyed by the big alpha cock "I'm gonna Knot you, you will feel those gallons of my seeds for days " Growled the alpha with now red eyes and baring his fans.</p><p>"Yeahhhh, Alpha Knot me, make me your bitch "  Wailed the hellhound, feeling the schlong growing in size and forming the knot" Make me your Knotslut"</p><p>"Yeah, Stupid whore , you're my hellbitch" Growled Stilinski now in his beta form" Who you belong to" Bite stiles in the hellhound ear" Tell me"</p><p>"Yours, I belong to you " yelled Jordan, to grab the side-mirror, watching the shape of the alpha , finally knotting him and feeling the<br/>
cum exploding inside his guts, grinning and clenching his hole when he saw the reflection of the alpha looking back at him.</p><p>"Mine " Grinned A satisfied alpha, feeling the pulsation inside the wet and splitting hole</p><p>***</p><p>Three hours later. Stiles was on his back on the hood of the police car, still fucking and pumping the deputy with his alpha seed, sustaining the hell bitch in the air, with his super strength folding the policeman like a pretzel, who was wailing and moaning like a whore , enjoying the rough treatment and the exhaustion sweating behind his legs and all his body.</p><p>"Fuuuuck" Growled the werewolf felt his cock dislodged from the cunt of his bitch" that was amazing whore" praised the alpha to the deputy</p><p>"fucking worthy" moaned Jordan feeling the seed leaving his hole and falling down the car" OMG! " exclaimed the deputy when he noticed how the semen was painting the whole car, making the alpha along himself stand up.</p><p>"omg, your dad can't see this " wined Parrish with his pants still mid tight drenched in cum and sweat and feeling the cold wind of the night in his hole.</p><p>"you should lick it," said the alpha and watching the deputy doing as he said it, "cumwhore" growled the alpha  watching the big buttocks opened and the hole clenching and still leaking his seed<br/>
"fucking cumwhore " bit the alpha now in his knees licking and slurping in the gaping hole making the deputy moan and lick the car with more rigor until the hood was clean.</p><p>with everything clean and clear, Stiles and a debauched Jordan got in the car, while the deputy took the passenger seat and Stiles took the driver's seat.</p><p>"Where is the dildo?" Stiles asked the deputy, who pointed out to the hold under the radio and a big green dildo appeared " turn around and put your pants down"</p><p>"Yes alpha " moaned the deputy with his donk bared again feeling the dildo saving the remnants of their sex" Your babies are still swimming" claimed Jordan retaking his position when he was grabbed again and laid in the seat " alpha? "</p><p>"This is not over, suck me " feeling his dick out, the deputy was sucking the alpha and moaning while one of the stilinski hands was playing with the dildo inside the police's hole " you still have to get familiar with my bed," growled the younger stilinski turning on the car with his free hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles, Derek, and the pack were following<br/>the trail of murders that a new creature<br/>was leaving in beacon hills.</p><p>their investigation took them to the limits of the town <br/>where they ambushed by the neighbor police department</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fun and more dicking<br/>for slutty Parrish and the addition of a new guest to the mix ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles, Derek, and the pack were following<br/>the trail of murders that a new creature<br/>was leaving in beacon hills.  their investigation took them to the limits of the town where they ambushed by the neighbor police department.</p><p>***</p><p>the whole gang were in the neighbor city in jail apparently for being suspects in the murder<br/>of the body that the pack found in the foreigner location,  they've been jailed for hours in the dirty room<br/>that they were thrown in, without fresh air, no answers by the local police, and dying of boredom.</p><p>the pack was exhausted and done with the monster, because of it, they don't even know if they are going to <br/>get away with this one this time, everyone was losing hope when the rings of two familiar voices reached stiles ears <br/>making him grin.</p><p>"Don't worry Guys, we're going to get out in a minute." Stiles answers to the voices filling out the room. " The cavalry has arrived."<br/>the whole pack look towards the corridor where the sheriff alongside Parrish and some of the local deputies were coming<br/>with some keys.</p><p>"Sheriff, Parrish,  what are you doing here? " Asked Scott getting out of the cell along with the whole group. </p><p>"We're Saving Your Asses, So be grateful Kid" reprimanded Sheriff, Eyerolling his eyes to the young man, making his friend's son shrink in his place.</p><p>getting out of the police station the whole group was dismissed by the lack of evidence in the scenes and the help of Deputy Parrish that got some help<br/>from the Local Major who owed him a favor and was time to pay his debt.  </p><p>the whole group was escorted by the police and were taking everyone at their homes while Derek and Stiles were in the sheriff's car with Parrish at the front<br/>and the couple in the backseat talking animatedly about what happened, the chasing, their clues, and answering every question given by Jordan and his Father.</p><p>when they got to their destination (Derek's Loft) Derek was getting out first along with his boyfriend, when coughing made them stop in their tracks</p><p>"Where Do you think you're going, Son?" asked Noah Looking back to the alpha and his boyfriend " I think it is time you're going home with me and I don't accept Some Complaining at all," Replied the older Stilinski when he saw his son attempting to open his mouth.</p><p>Sharing the last glance Derek sighed and gave a kiss to his boyfriend asked him" See you tomorrow? ".</p><p>"Yeah, Babe I will see...." Replied Stiles when he was interrupted by Jordan</p><p>" Stiles you promised me to help to organize some papers at the Police Station" Complained Jordan " Besides Derek can handle one day without seeing you, Right Derek.? "</p><p>" As alpha is your duty to help us stiles you said so yourself that a good leader is helping every time it's needed" Preached Sheriff Stilinski looking at them.</p><p>" Sure Dad, Sure Jordan I know my duties" Smiled Stiles and with one last look said to the brunette " I will do everything as fast as I can, you can text me later ok. " Finished Stiles giving him a last kiss to the young hale and looking him leaving the car and entering his house.</p><p>with one last look to the building, Stiles reacted and grinned when the sound of clothes being taken off made him lick his lips " where are we going actually par of sluts? " Said Stiles lowering his zipper feeling a pair of eyes looking now at his bare and giant cock , stroking the thick and large member with both of his hands " Are you hungry for this stick," Said Stiles showing his now red eyes and wolfy teeth when he saw the two cock sluts  in front of him salivating and their open expression of wantonness.</p><p>***</p><p>After one hour of cleaning and  then dressing himself, Derek was in his black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt in front of his Uncle Peter, the former surprised him, when he was barely entering his home<br/>hugging each other instantly and smiling because they sure were missing each other.</p><p>" How is everything going " Asked Derek watching his uncle sniffing and observing the place.</p><p>" As usual, everything is ok, I'm having the time of my life in the mansion receiving a good dicking almost every week "  Answers a smug Peter.</p><p> " Hahaha, Why I'm not surprised you Fucking whore. "  laughed Derek along with his uncle, remembering the first time that he found that his uncle was gay, a power bottom, and above all a Size Queen<br/>confessing to his nephew about his sexcapades. Even when he back then,  was considering himself as straight. Listen to those stories didn't bother to Derek at all because he and his uncle were and still always being good friends. being Peter and his Dad the only werewolves in the family, Peter taught him and gave him some advice about How to have the first time with a werewolf, when he told him that his boyfriend Stiles was one. Peter wrote a long message along with a video of him taking some big werewolf cock, with a closeup of his hole being pounded and the wet sound that the dick-hole was making, not surprised at all with his uncle antics, Derek was really grateful and following every piece of advice given by his slutty uncle, after all, it was the first time that he was going to take dick and the big knot of an alpha werewolf after all.  the young hale was able to compare the dick on the video and his dick boyfriend's, noticing that Stiles's Dick was even bigger, He dared to say that even twice which scared and aroused him at the same time. and when he finally took the D,  the young hale was practically in cloud nine, screaming and moaning like a whore , Glad that Stiles didn't hold back at all for being a human, which left him that week in his bed and a pillow on his butt and with his tender boyfriend taking care of him.</p><p>" So Derek, Tell me, Where is your boyfriend?" Asked Peter Curiously " I'm the one who is always telling you about what to do, now that you have a werewolf cock, but you didn't even show me a picture of the so-called boyfriend " Tauntered the dark- brown haired man to his nephew.</p><p>"Haha" Laughed Derek Sarcastically " I can show you a picture and something better " Grinned Derek imagining what will be the reaction when he see what his boyfriend is packing, Standing up the young hale took a seat next to Peter and took out his cellphone to show him one of his favorite pictures.</p><p>" Here is Stiles along with his coach in one of the locker rooms , just ignore the naked man next to him , I don't know about the weird traditions that his team have " Smiled Derek " That day was actually the first time that we fucked , after the championship that he was playing , he sent me that picture , he thought it was funny and I did too. </p><p>" OMG Derek, I'm Jealous that is the biggest thing that I've ever seen" A surprised Peter Commented with his face in awe, watching the Whole Picture of the man next to Derek's boyfriend sustaining the schlong , both smiling and their thumbs up posing for the picture.</p><p>" Sure, and It's totally mine " Smiled Derek watching the image.</p><p>"Yeah ,Totally Yours" A mischievous Peter commented, noticing how his nephew still oblivious like always,  and himself watching a particular part of the image that  caught his eyes, the white drop Slipping the coach's leg  along the water and the tip of the giant dick of his nephew boyfriend with something peculiar in his peehole. </p><p>" Derek How do you feel about A weekend with your favorite uncle at the Mansion? " Wondered Peter. " You can bring your boyfriend too if you want " An innocent faced Peter expressed.</p><p>" That Will be great , Lemme ask him " Derek opened the chat and wrote a text , minutes later , the sound of a incomming message arrived.</p><p>(TEXT : That will be great Derek, pack your bags then , I’ll talk to you later , I’m having a Daddy-Son Bonding at the moment ;), I'm eating cake and my dad is eating some meat.</p><p> </p><p>" What did he say? " Asked Peter watching the screen.</p><p>" He's having dinner with his dad " Replied Derek </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Moaning, Cursing ,  and yelling were the sound  filling out the room used for interrogate criminals, or possible suspects ,  on a day  at a police station that was totally normal , but the scene happening at the room was totally far away from that. </p><p>"FUUUUUUCK!" Cried Jordan and Noah at the same time , the first one in being having his hole being plowed with the knot of his alpha , feeling his babies filling his guts and moaning for the wet sound that his pussy was doing " HARDEERRRR ALPHA FUCK ME HARDER " Parrish was loving it , every moment that the alpha speeds up , make him sing praises to the dick that was filling him. same as his boss who was laid on his back sustaining his weight , while his alpha was slurping and fucking  his Dad's hole with his tongue.</p><p>" Oh FUCKKK! LICK THAT HOLE " Moaned Noah feeling four thick fingers of his son open him wider and that large tongue reaching his Prostate " So FUCKING GOOD! Exclaimed The older stilinski glad for see that video that the Deputy's Patrol car recorded , Jordan was surprised when the sheriff talked to him but after some talking and some arrangement with stiles through text messages now both can share his son huge dick.</p><p>"OH FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD , SO FUCKING HUGE " yelled Parrish feeling the dick leaving his cunt and the seed scurring out of his gaping hole.</p><p>" ON YOUR BACK BITCHES! ," the sluts took out the new positions on their desks, hooking their knees in his elbows spreading his asses and rubbing their holes with their finger and looking their alpha with pleasure written on their faces. " SO FUCKING MINE , BITCHES WHO YOU BELONG TO? Asked Stiles , Watching the deputy's hole leaving his seed , and his dad playing with the spit in his wet hole.</p><p>"YOURS, WE'RE YOUR BITCHES, YOUR KNOT-SLUTS" cried out Both Noah and Parrish , the last one feeling his hole being felched by the alpha and enjoying the fluttering of the tongue swimming inside of him. finally whining when the tongue abandoned his hole and four fingers replaced it making him squirt.</p><p>" this is all you're going to have Dad " Growled Alpha Stilinski pushing the semen recolected in his Daddy's Hole and Pushing his dick deeply in one long thrust.</p><p>" FUuUuUUuUUUCK" Yelled Noah Stilinski feeling his hole being split and his huge buttcheeks bounce with the powerful thrusts " FUCK THAT ASS! son" Demanded the older stilinski feeling that dick rocking his insides and leaving his marks.</p><p>" YEAH DAD! YOU LIKE IT! YOUR OWN SON FUCKING YOU AND MAKING YOU HIS BITCH " growled Stiles and with his free hand slapping the Sheriff Huge Buttcheeks, Glad that his dad was such a painslut who loves his hole and his lightly hairy blonde buttcheeks being treated rough.</p><p>"FUCK! I LOVE IT , I LIVE FOR IT " yelled noah feeling the thrusts speeding up and the huge Knot forming inside of him " KNOT YOUR BITCH!!! " Cried out the slutty whore , while parrish took his face and started to kissed him.</p><p>"SO FUCKING MINE, MY BITCHES " Roared Alpha Stilinski finally plugging his Dad's Hole with his schlong " MY SLUTS " Grinned Stiles watching the red big buttcheeks of his bitches, one with his hole plugged with his fingers and the other's hole with his knot, and then joining them in their filthy kiss section.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this fic, please leave some kudos and a nice comment will be <br/>appreciated.</p><p>this is also open to suggestions, If you want to leave a prompt or choose the new bitch for stiles<br/>your ideas will be kindly taken into account.</p><p> </p><p>Peter Made his appearance<br/>Jordan and sheriff got along for stiles dick <br/>and what saw peter in the infamous pic that derek showed him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's moments like this, that makes Noah Glad that Derek is not able to handle Stiles' Monster Dick<br/>the way that he does</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy, Give Kudos, and comment if you like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's moments like this, that makes Noah Glad that Derek is not able to handle Stiles' Monster Dick<br/>the way that he does, don't get confused he knows that the appetite that his son has is unsatiable and he needs at least some bitches<br/>to be able to satiate himself and he knows that Jordan has the same cravings at him, but are moments like this that makes him have <br/>stiles only for himself.</p><p>At home with his Son's dick impaled up his ass, feeling up his stomach, Noah forget about his position as the sheriff of Beacon Hills<br/>he feels weightless in the way that the man below him was sustaining him, with both hands around his big buttcheeks, Noah was enjoying the way<br/>that his werewolf son was caressing and spreading his mounds, from time to time spanking him, while he was riding him and grabbing the border <br/>of the couch to better support and enjoy the slow and deep in and out of the cock rearranging his insides.</p><p>Opening his legs a little bit more, without dislodging the alpha's hands  around his buttocks, Noah started to twerk when he felt the burning length<br/>thrusting faster, and peaking down to see the way his hips were moving , making an almost perfect eight when he sees his son big hands, warm and calloused<br/>guiding Noah's body to his schlong, feeling his own dick plumping and wetting itself for the sinful movements , knowing that his son was able to make him come <br/>untouched.</p><p>feeling now his son licking and biting his nipple, Noah tries to open his legs even more and pushes down even more making him feel like the big lenght was stuck in his throat <br/>Along with the feeling of Stiles's stomach sliding along his cock has Noah smiling and abandon the rotation of his hips, he starts to ride the schlong inside of him faster and deeper<br/>enjoying the pain and pleasure of his act.</p><p>looking down his son, Noah sees stiles head falling back, moaning when his song flash his red ruby eyes to him at the same time one of his buttcheeks is spanked, and jiggled. <br/>getting deep and deeper, Noah never has enough, and with every thrust splitting his hole just make him crave to have his song locked up forever in his slutty hole, and to be able to stay<br/>in the way they are right now,  both naked sweating on the couch, with their bodies glistening and working out due to the fucking of their bodies. only frantic, fevered, and lost inside their own bubble of pleasure in the way that the only alpha cock of his son is able to do it, pushing up and up, every movement making him leave the border of the couch and spread kisses around every part of his lover that is available in front of him. </p><p>FIlthy Kissing his son open mouth, Noah bites, sucks, and moves his hips faster, feeling light-headed and crying out of pleasure when he felt his son finally knotting him and pumping more seed every second him, getting his stomach pregnant with thick streams of cum, and moaning happily every time.</p><p>feeling his son hands leaving his body, Noah poses with stiles when he sees the cellphone in front of him taking a selfie, and flashes his own smile, Knowing pretty well who is the receiver of the photo<br/>that is taking evidence of their Dad- Son Bonding time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter, I know that is a bit short but college is already fucking me up<br/>and I need to do everything as possible to get my grades up, I will try to update as long as I have free time to do it.</p><p>I know that this is too short, but I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the read If you like  this thanks a lot<br/>please some kudos and some comments I will appreciate them<br/>I also accept suggestions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>